


The Best Birthday

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran and Saeyoung are part of an up-and-coming duo in the music industry. While you've been happy that Saeran and his brother's talents are getting the recognition they deserve, you can't help but feel a bit lonely. When your birthday comes around you start to think that you won't be able to see Saeran. You couldn't be happier when he shows up at your door and gives you one of the best birthdays you've ever had.





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my friend ^^ using her band AU.

                I looked at my phone, for what seemed to be the thousandth time, and sighed. “I know he’s busy but…” I sighed again. I knew I was being selfish wanting his attention. Being part of an up-and-coming duo in the music industry meant hectic schedules. I understood that but… _I was just hoping to see him on my birthday at least._

                I looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. “I mean, it’s not like I’m never going to see him again.”

                My back straightened, and I clumsily caught my phone before it fell to the floor when I heard a loud knock at my door. I cocked my eyebrow and glanced at the time as I walked to the door. _Who could be here?_ I opened the door and my eyes widened as very familiar arms wrapped around me.

                I paused, frozen from slight shock. Shaking my head, I came to my senses and hugged him back. “Saeran! You’re here!”

                “Of course.” He said as he put a knuckled under my chin and raised my face. He placed a small, feather-light, kiss against my lips. The kind he always gave when he wanted to tease me. “Why would I not see you on your birthday?”

                “You remembered?”

                His brows furrowed, and he raised his chin, looking down at me. “I’m insulted that you’d think I would forget. But I didn’t come here to lecture you on the apparent lack of knowledge you think I have. Let’s go.” He said quickly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my home.

                “Wh-Where are we going?” I asked him as I practically jogged to keep up with his long strides.

                He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled as he gave my hand a light squeeze. “You’ll see.”

                My cheeks grew warm at his smile and my heart fluttered at the anticipation of where he was taking me. He kept his head down not making eye contact with any of the people we passed. If any of them began to point at him and try to talk to him he would increase his speed. My heart swelled at the effort he was putting in to just be with me.

                It wasn’t long before we were walking through the park, which was now empty. He let go of my hand and I held it to my chest as I tried to catch my breath. “The park?” I whispered to myself and looked around as I follow him.

                I continued to look around, slightly shocked at how empty the park was. I had never been here after the sun had set. It was then the realization struck me. _Saeran brought me here so we wouldn’t be bothered by his fans._ “Saeran I—” My words cut off when I saw him sitting on a picnic blanket, holding his hand out to me.

                I put my hand in his and he pulled me onto his lap before he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered slightly as he nuzzled the crook of my neck and took a deep breath. “I’ve missed you. The past week has been hell not being able to see you.” He whispered as he tightened his hold on me.

                I closed my eyes and smiled as I reached up and placed my hands on his arms. “I’ve missed you too. I really thought I wasn’t going to see you today.”

                He chuckled and placed a kiss against the side of my head. “I told everyone I was going to see you. To hell with whatever was happening.” He unwrapped one arm from around me and reached into the picnic basket that sat beside him. “I’m not sure if you’ve eaten but I…I made some things.”

                He pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to me. I smiled to myself knowing full well he was probably blushing. I tried to get up from his lap, but he silently tightened the arm still around me, keeping me in place. My smile widened as he let out a contented sigh when I leaned back against him.

                I held up the sandwich and pulled back the cellophane wrapped around it. We both ate our sandwiches in silence, simply enjoying the closeness of each other. He reached up and took the balled-up cellophane from my hand and placed it in the picnic basket. He then pulled out a bottle of water, took a sip, the handed it to me. I took the bottle and looked at the rim, hesitating.

                “Don’t tell me after everything we’ve done you still get embarrassed on that ‘indirect kiss’ mess.”

                “N-Not at all!” I stuttered and put the bottle to my lips and quickly drank down half of the contents inside.

                His body shook as he threw his head back and laughed. “I’ve really missed you.” He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. Reaching into the picnic basket once more, he revealed a plate of cookies. “Your favorite and swear to god if you say something about being shocked I remembered, you won’t get any.”

                I quickly closed my mouth and waited patiently for him to hand me a cookie. My eyes widened as he held a cookie to my lips. When I gasped he slipped it between my lips and waited. I took a quick bite and held a hand to my mouth as I spoke with my mouth full. “Why would you do that?!” I shouted as I turned to look over my shoulder at him.

                He slyly smiled at me and took a bite from the same cookie. “I like seeing you flustered because of me. You have some chocolate here…” He leaned forward and licked the corner of my lips. He smirked as I jumped and let out an embarrassed squeak.

                His smile faded however, when his phone began to chime. With a frustrated groan he answered and put this phone to his ear. He handed me the half-eaten cookie and I absentmindedly nibbled at it. My shoulders slumped sullenly. _Well it couldn’t last forever, right?_

                “Yeah I’ll be there in a minute.” He said to whoever was on the other end of the line, his annoyance evident. “I have to run to the studio. Will you come with me?”

                “But isn’t it work stuff? I thought your manager didn’t like me there because I distract you.”

                “He can shove it up his ass. So, let’s go.” He smiled and kissed my cheek before lifting me off his lap, so he could gather up everything from the picnic. “It would’ve been better if we could stay longer but we’ll come back again.” He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I couldn’t help but smile as he winked at me before we made our way out of the park.

                I looked up at the building that housed the studio. I glanced up at Saeran who tugged my hand when I paused. I gave him the most reassuring smile I could and followed him inside. I didn’t want him to get in trouble because he brought me along.

                “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

                I screamed and hugged Saeran’s arm at the sudden shout. “If you could not give my girlfriend a heart attack that would be great Saeyoung.”

                I nervously laughed while placing my hand to my chest, trying to calm my racing heart. “I-It’s okay. Thank you, Saeyoung. Whoa!” I tripped over my own feet when he pulled me into a strong hug.

                “Hey, hey, hey!!” Saeran yelled as he pulled me away from his brother. “Get your own girlfriend.”

                Saeyoung’s eyes narrowed mischievously as he smiled. “Somebody is possessive.” He said in sing-song voice.

                Saeran glared at Saeyoung and then looked at me. “If he touches you let me know.” He told me before he turned and walked into the recording room.

                Saeyoung put an arm over my shoulders and poked my cheek. “Why the long face?”

                “I just wish I had more time with him today.”

                Saeyoung clicked his tongue and gave me a smile. “Sure, sure. Makes sense. He’s a wreck without you around. I think the manager is about to crack and let him bring you around more often.”

                “Really?!” I couldn’t hold back the excitement in my voice. Saeyoung laughed at my reaction and I felt my cheeks heat up. “I-I mean I would like to be around more.”

                “Just give it time. Hmm?” He gave a quick glance into the recording room and nodded. “Looks like he’s all set. C’mon.” Saeyoung simply gave me a smile before he covered my eyes with his hands. I immediately held my arms out making sure he wouldn’t run me into anything. Thankfully he didn’t prank me and helped me sit in a chair instead. “Shhh… It’s starting.” He whispered when I tried to ask him what’s going on.

                He pulled his hands away and my eyes widened in shock when I saw Saeran standing before me. He gave me a small smile before his fingers pressed against the keys of his keyboard.

                I rose a brow in confusion as I listened. _I haven’t heard this song before. Its…a love ballad._ I leaned forward in my chair, enthralled in his performance. Tears pricked my eyes when he got to the chorus. His eyes never left mine as he sang with all his heart.

                When he finished, I shot to my feet and clapped as the tears I had held back slipped from my eyes. He pulled the strap of his keyboard over his head and placed the instrument to the side and walked over to me. Smiling softly, he held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. “Happy Birthday, _____.” He whispered before ducking his head and gently pressing his lips to mine.

                _Best. Birthday. Ever._


End file.
